Discovering FanFiction
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: What happens when Kyle and Bebe find FanFiction? Read and find out! KyBe! Please review! Enjoy!


**Hey! I thought that this would be a fun idea for a story! I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or FanFiction…I hope you would know that by now :) **

Discovering FanFiction

Three of the four boys were waiting at the bus stop as usual. Cartman was running late, no one had any clue why. They just joked around that maybe his fatass was slowing him down that day, but when he finally showed up he looked as if he had just encountered a ghost. More like an army of ghosts. His friends looked at him strangely. There was an awkward silence before Stan spoke up.

"Dude, Cartman, what's wrong?"

Cartman just stood there silent. He began saying things slowly under his breath but nobody could make out what he was saying.

"Uh, Cartman, are you alright? Speak up!" Stan said trying to get a response once more.

"I…I…I don't understand." He stuttered. "Why do people write about me?"

"Write about you? What the hell are you talking about Cartman?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"I can't explain it. You will have to see it yourself. Type in your name on the computer, and find the stories. That's all I can say."

Before anyone could question Cartman, the bus pulled up and the boys walked on. Kyle and Stan sat together and started talking about what Cartman had said.

"What the hell does that mean? Read what stories? Do they have something to do with us?" Stan asked completely dazed.

"Dude, I have no idea. Maybe Cartman is just full of shit. He usually is."

"Yeah, but did you see his expression this morning? I don't think even he could fake that."

"I don't know, it was just all so weird and confusing. But I don't think we're going to get any more info from him."

"Yeah, do you wanna come over to my house after school and we can check it out?"

"Sorry man I can't, I have to tutor Bebe tonight."

"Oh, alright. Well, how about you and Bebe check it out and I'll see if Wendy can come over to my house tonight and we'll check it out too."

"Kay, I just hope this isn't something totally stupid or sick. I mean, this is coming from Cartman."

"Yeah I know dude. Sounds like some weird shit."

At that moment the bus pulled up to the school and the passengers got off. As soon as they did Stan asked Wendy to come over and she happily agreed. The day seemed to drag on and on as the boys got more and more anxious to find out what Cartman was talking about. The final bell finally rang and the boys rushed out of class. Stan found Wendy and Kyle found Bebe. Stan and Wendy decided to take the bus but Kyle and Bebe decided to walk. It was silent for a while and Kyle was consumed in his thoughts on what Cartman had said. Bebe's voice snapped him bake to reality.

"So, Kyle, I really need help in math and history. Which should we start with?"

"Uhh, I don't care. Whatever."

"Okay…" Bebe said realizing something was wrong. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just thinking, I guess."

"About what?"

Kyle explained what had occurred that morning. A look of confusion crossed Bebe face, just as it had on the boys that morning."

"Well," Bebe spoke up, "That's the first task on the list. To find out whatever the hell Cartman was talking about! It sounds so strange."

"I know! I'm just wondering what he found that freaked him out so much."

The rest of the walk was silent, because now they were both lost in thought. They didn't notice at first that their hands started brushing up against each other. When they did notice they pulled them back and a light blush started to color both of their faces. When they reached the Broflovski household they quietly walked through the door and ran up to Kyle's room. Bebe knew exactly where to go, because Kyle tutored her a lot and they were best friends. It was like a second home to her. When they walked into his room they threw their stuff on his bed and went directly to the computer.

"What should I type in?" Kyle questioned.

"How about you just type in South Park stories?"

"Alright." Kyle typed it in and the results showed almost immediately. "Which one should I click on?"

"Try the very first one."

Kyle clicked on it and went to a site called FanFiction. He glanced at the top of the screen in amazement.

"Holy shit!" Kyle yelled. "There are over 9,000 stories about us!"

"Wow, I guess we're pretty popular!" Bebe exclaimed. "What story should we read?"

"Well, there's a character filter. I guess we can just put in our names there and read the first one that pops up."

Bebe nodded and Kyle picked his name for the first slot and Bebe's name for the second slot, and then pushed the go button. The first story that popped up was Fragile by someone named LoveLaurel101. Their eyes started drifting down the screen as they read the story. Bebe gasped as she got farther down the story.

"What? Why would someone write this? Clyde is so mean to me in this thing!" Bebe yelled.

"I don't know. And why don't I stand up for you? This is strange."

"Well, would you stand up for me in real life?"

"Of course I would Bebe!" Realizing what he just said redness appeared on his face, and the same happened with Bebe.

"I hoped you would've." Bebe giggled.

They kept reading on, Bebe gasping every so often and Kyle sitting there speechless. Then they got to the interesting part of the story. The kiss. Their eyes went wide almost simultaneously. Kyle slowly scrolled down slowly until they reached the end of the story. Kyle exited out of the website and turned off his computer. There was a long pause until Kyle cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Umm, well, that was…interesting."

"Yeah, well now we know why Cartman was freaked out, I bet there are some stories of him on here." Bebe said uneasily.

"Yep. These people are kinda crazy, I mean, that stuff would never happen, most likely."

"Yeah, we're just good friends, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

Bebe and Kyle stopped looking at the empty computer screen and looked at each other. They kept getting closer and closer until their lips touched. They had a gentle first kiss, and broke apart after a few seconds. They then dove in again smiling, now sure of their feelings for each other. They had a much deeper more passionate kiss that lasted much longer, and then broke apart deprived of breath.

"Maybe we should get going studying." Bebe whispered.

"Probably."

Their fingers intertwined and Kyle gave her a quick peck on the lips. They sat down on his bed and started studying, still hand in hand and grinning.

"I wonder what Stan and Wendy found." Bebe said out of the blue.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Stan might have gotten the courage to kiss her without vomiting."

"I bet so. You know, I have only one thing to say to that site."

"And what would that be?"

"I love it."

"Well, I have something to say to you, Bebe."

"And what would that be?" she asked mimicking him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kyle."

They smiled at each other and kissed once more before getting back to their studies.


End file.
